Catfight
Catfight is the forty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In their respective homeworlds, the princesses Looma and Attea go through countless suitors looking for someone worthy to marry, becoming increasingly annoyed as none of them fit the bill. Separately, they both decide to search for the only Tetramand/Incursean who has beaten them before, Ben Tennyson. On Earth, Ben is on a double date with Ester, Rook, and Rayona, with the latter visiting Earth for the first time. Despite this, Ben proves to be so engrossed in Sumo Slammers 6 that he fails to return Ester's romantic advances. As Rook and Rayona discuss Ben's failure at being romantic, they notice cats roaming the cinema and pickpocketing from the audience, and Rook points this out to Ben. Ben leaves on hero duty with Rook following; after deciding that watching their boyfriends in action would be far more exciting, Ester and Rayona follow as well. Outside, Ben is surprised to see Nyancy Chan, who Rook points out was the most likely suspect anyway. Ben casually dismisses Nyancy, not considering her ability to mentally control cats a serious power. Nyancy sics her cats on Ben, who tries to transform into Wildmutt but he ends up transforming into Rath instead. This proves disastrous for the heroes as Nyancy instantly hypnotizes Rath into doing her bidding, fighting off the combined efforts of Rook, Rayona, and Ester with ease. Ester suggests going after Nyancy to break her mind control over Rath, but Nyancy orders Rath to protect her. Rath succeeds in disabling the others before escaping with Nyancy. Just as the heroes try to regroup, Looma and Attea show up in their respective vehicles, demanding Ben - which soon turns into an argument as the competitive princesses begin asserting their right for Ben. As Ester tries to calm them down, Rayona suggests that everyone team up to search for Ben. Rook is less than enthusiastic to involve the two villainous ladies, but Rayona annoyingly points out that finding Ben as quickly as possible would allow them to resume their date, as she has limited time to spend on Earth. Rook concedes to collaborating, and calms the girls down, pointing out that Nyancy would likely spend some time before commencing another cat-themed crime. His hypothesis is proved wrong, though, as he receives a Plumber alert about Nyancy and Rath in Undertown. At this, both Looma and Attea drive away in their vehicles, determined to beat each other to the punch. In Undertown, Rath rolls away with a giant ball of yarn from Pakmar's shop while ridden by Nyancy as a mount. Attea and Looma intervene, but end up fighting each other instead over Ben, leaving Nyancy and Rath to slink away. Rook and the others eventually catch up to them and regroup, pointing out to the angry princesses that they have to work together, just as he receives another alert about Nyancy being sighted at Spaceman's Wharf. At the docks, Rath hooks a massive fish which Nyancy intends to use for feeding her cats, and they get away on a motorboat. Rook, Ester, and Rayona catch up on their own speedboat. Rath tries to attack, but Ester manages to distract him enough for Looma to grab him from behind and disable him. At this, Attea attempts to shoot Rath with her Incursean blaster, but Rath demolishes Rook's boat and throws Looma into Attea's blast, leaving Nyancy to escape yet again. After regrouping, Rook receives a gadget from Plumber headquarters, programmed by Driba and Blukic: namely, a remote control that can force the Omnitrix to time out, causing Rath to transform back to Ben. Thankfully, Rayona overheard Nyancy's plan before she escaped, giving them her location. In a warehouse, Nyancy plots her next crime as her kittens play; Rath was disabled with a paper bag over his head. Together, Rook, Rayona, Ester, Attea, and Looma gatecrash Nyancy's headquarters, who simply pulls the bag off Rath's head and orders him to attack. Unsurprisingly, the gadget fails to work, allowing Rath to run rampant. In a spot of quick thinking, Rook uses his Proto-Tool to distract Rath with a laser pointer, captivating Rath as he tries to catch it. Rook eventually brings it up to Rath's chest, causing Rath to predictably slam onto the faceplate and transform back into Ben, visibly exhausted from Nyancy's cutesy cat talk. Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer and prepares to apprehend Nyancy, but Looma and Attea begin arguing over Ben's hand in marriage, claiming that they need a husband to fully assume positions as leaders. After Blitzwolfer transforms back to normal, They both reveal to have brought their attack fleets to Bellwood, ready to fight on their command. Ester angrily rebuffs them, pointing out that they don't even like Ben romantically. Ben agrees, willing to resume their date, but Looma insists that Ben fight for his love. In response, Ben transforms into Terraspin, blasting Looma with his wind and pushing her back. As the others watch on, Rook reports to Plumber headquarters that despite all appearances, the Earth is not under attack, and Ben is merely having "girl problems." Attea manages to secure the discarded remote control and gets it to work, forcing Terraspin to transform abruptly into Bullfrag. Bullfrag and Attea fight it out, and Rook candidly reports that the situation is less than serious, broadcasting footage of the fight back to headquarters, where the onlooking Plumbers groan and return to positions (the imprisoned Milleous is visibly the only one enjoying the fight). Looma, grabbing the control, transforms Bullfrag into Four Arms, forcing him to fight her instead. Ester regains control of the remote, but quickly loses it as Nyancy jumps back into the fray, wanting to transform Four Arms back into Rath. The situation soon turns into an all-out catfight as the three villains fight over the remote, forcing Ben to switch between his three forms. Eventually, this overloads the remote, which blows up after a push by Rayona, transforming Rath back to normal. Rook arrests Nyancy, along with all of her cats. Looma and Attea resume arguing, and Ben finally learns of the reason for their fight. Baffled, Ben suggests that neither princess needs to marry him to ascend their thrones, since they've both beaten him before and are powerful warriors and leaders in their own right. Unfortunately, this turns into another competition as Looma and Attea wash their hands of Ben, insulting each other as an ineffective leader desperate for a husband. Rook breaks them up, asking the rival princesses to call off their armadas, which they quickly turn into another contest and pull out from Bellwood. Ben and Rook comment on the surreality of what took place, but Rayona and Ester are more than happy that their date can now resume. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Princess Looma and Attea come to Earth to make Ben their husband, but fail. *Rayona comes to Earth for the first time. *Ben and Ester have their first on-screen date. *Bahrvad makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Ester *Rayona *Plumbers **Max Tennyson (cameo) **Molly Gunther **Blukic (cameo) **Driba (cameo) **Magister Patelliday (cameo) **Morty (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) *Incurseans **Raff (cameo) **Major Glorff (cameo) **Milleous **Incursean Soldiers *Tetramands **Gorvan (cameo) **Bahrvad (first appearance; cameo) **Other Tetramands *Pakmar (cameo) *Y-it (cameo) *Slim-Worst (cameo) Neutral *Princess Looma Red Wind *Attea Villains *Nyancy Chan Aliens Used *Rath (x4; first time intended alien was Wildmutt, the second, third and fourth time was unintended transformation) *Blitzwolfer *Terraspin *Bullfrag (unintended transformation; x4) *Four Arms (unintended transformation; x3) Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology Catfight is a term for an altercation between two females. It can be used to describe women insulting each other verbally or engaged in an intense competition for men, power, or occupational success. Here, it acts as a reference to the plot of the episode in two ways: Attea and Looma's competition, as well as, Nyancy's cat-based powers. Allusions CF (79).png|Oliver CF (241).png|Magikarp *One of the cats resembled Oliver from Disney's Oliver and Company. *The fish that Rath is carrying resembles the Pokémon Magikarp. Trivia *Even though this episode was not produced as a part of the Galactic Monsters arc, it had the Galactic Monsters theme song at the beginning, which was not intended by the producers. *It is revealed that Nyancy Chan's powers can work on Ben when he is Rath, unlike Rook, implying that Rath has more cat-like traits than Rook. *It is revealed that when Rath is hypnotized by Nyancy Chan, it was his body that was in control and not his mind as he said he was not able to take anymore of kitty talk after transforming back. *Rath is much larger in this episode. He is about twice the height he usually is. *It is revealed that Nyancy and her cats are afraid of canine-like aliens, such as Blitzwolfer. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Filler